revealed
by azera brazi
Summary: Lumpus and Slinkman finally open up to eachother and feelings will be revealed. UPDATED, at long last!
1. a new morning

Revealed

_Story by: _Azera Brasi

_Pairing: _Lumpus/Slinkman

_Plot: _Lumpus finally figures out what he really feels for his slug partner.

_Author's Notes: _This is the sequel to "Comfort" (A sequel to a sequel? I should have made just one big story with chapters) Anyway, I like this one the best. May Lumpus and Slinkman live happily ever after!

The night seemed to progress quickly, as Lumpus found himself waking up at the rays of sunshine that were peeking through the blinds. A yawn escaped his lips as he opened his eyes lazily, trying to adjust to the glories of the morning. As he stretched he realized that there was some slight weight pressing on his chest. Warm weight. He looked down, smiling as he watched a sleeping Slinkman, who was pressed close to the moose's chest, tail swishing slightly against his abs. He tried to hold back his giggles as the tail tickled his abs, reaching down to gently stroke the slug's eye stalks, not knowing why, but did find some interest in it.

His action resulted in some slight squirming, as Slinkman groaned slightly, stretching as he opened his eyes, gazing up at his boss with a soft smile, touching his cheek gently. Lumpus watched, gently taking the hand into his own. If this meant that they were more than friends at this point then he would have grinned like a lunatic, which speak of the devil he found himself doing at the moment.

Slinkman just makes him...happy. Warm and secure, and it surprised him really, that in the past 24 hours he didn't have any regrets, or the unnatural desire to discriminate the campers to the point where he was on the peak of rage and fury. But now...it seemed like the opposite.

Never in his life has he felt so relieved and relax, with the interesting feeling of bing lighthearted, without any ounce of negative feelings added in. He smiled, adjusting his glasses (which were still on due to the fact that he slept in his clothes) and reached for his hat on the floor. After adjusting it on his head he carefully got up, taking his partner into his arms as he made his way to the couch downstairs.

Slinkman amazingly didn't protest or show any sign of wanting to break free, he just closed his eyes, head resting on the shoulder of his boss as he enjoyed the short journey. As Lumpus gently placed him on one of the cushions he immediately scooted closer, smiling. Lumpus raised a brow, chuckling slightly as he switched on the television, though his mind wasn't focused on it.

It was at the usual topic that he had been focused on for the past few hours. Did he actually like Slinkman as a friend, or past the line into the area of feelings and affection? It was all too confusing for him.

He suddenly felt dead weight press on his shoulder. Looking down he found Slinkman, sound asleep. He was quite a tired little thing...He smiled, finding Slinkman quite...cute, when he was asleep.

Groaning, he shook his head. Not again! Why did he constantly think things like that? Then it all added up. If he kept thinking things like that then he does posess some sort of feelings towards his partner. But why did it feel much deeper than what he thought? Was it wrong to love your best friend whom you've barked at and dominated for years, even if he was of the same gender?

Slinkman shifted a bit, snuggling close. He was talking in his sleep, although lumpus couldn't understand it. Though he perked up when Slinkman mentioned his name.

"What?" he asked quietly, hoping that Slinkman might respond. And what he heard nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"I love you, Lumpus."

Once again, his mind went on overdrive, thinking this through over and over. Slinkman...actually liked him? Why did his heart melt when he said it?

_"Oh god..." _he thought. _"I do love him."_

----------

Ok, now this is starting to get good. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise.

- Azera Brasi (Shining Spirit Dragon)


	2. reawakened senses

Revealed

------

Chapter 2

Reawakened Senses

------

Lumpus held his breath. Did Slinkman just say?...No...he just couldn't believe it. And then the guilt trip arrived. Why?

Slinkman should deserve some one special. A special some one who would treat him with happiness and compassion, and Lumpus felt like he wasn't it. He couldn't return it now, it was too late. He could almost see the emotional scars that had been left on the slug over the years, burying deeper by the day. It almost ripped his heart in half.

And for the first time in a long time, Lumpus could feel the salty droplets of tears rim his eyes as he watched his Slinkman sleep. He couldn't stand it now. Finally, after all these years, he could finally see what he has down to his partner. And it was just attacking him from the inside out. Closing his eyes he sniffed. How dare he! Hurting and working the poor innocent slug to the bone just because he couldn't get off his own lazy arse to do it himself. He gulped, feeling ashamed of himself, and the guilt rose every second as he sobbed in his own misery, and when he opened his eyes, he was in for quite the scare. The scars, they really were there. He could see them glowing softly in the sunshine that peeped through the blinds. but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again, they were gone.

What was happening? Was God punishing him? And after much thought, he came to a theory. When he realized what he has done and acknowledged it, he could see beyond what his eyes could provide. But when he stared in disbelief...they disappeared.

_"It's all in your heart." _a voice in his mind said to him. _"open your heart and let all the grief out, you will see the damage you have caused." _He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. This might be some kind of dream. But yet...curiosity arose within him. So for the next few minutes, he focused, but after awhile he gave up, and thought about what the voice said. _"Open your heart and let all of the grief out..."_

Taking a deep breath, he thought of what he has done. _"Okay, I admit it!" _He yelled in his mind. _"I admit that I use up all the hot water in the morning, and that I don't say I'm sorry to Slinkman or acknowledged what he does. And I'm sorry that I have caused him so much pain! He doesn't need it..." _

And then, before his very eyes, he could see the markings appear, almost like magic. He just couldn't believe it. "Was this some sort of power that he posessed? _"It isn't."_ The voice spoke again. _"Every one has the power to sense other's feelings just by looking at them. But since you were abused from the beginning and grew up without learning this, it soon grew dormant."_

Lumpus sighed, remembering the memories of his passed. His father coming home every night drunk, the beatings...It stung at him, and what surprised him is when he looked down at his own hands, he could see his own scars, engraved in his mind and body from years ago. This was weird, almost scary... Getting up he ran to his body length mirror to get a better look at his scars, but was surprised to see a smaller moose in his reflections's place, crouched into a feeble position with tears streaming down his eyes. Lumpus sank to his knees, watching his childhood right before his very eyes.

This was just...too horrifying for him, to go to bed one night with question to unsolved mysteries bubbling in your head, only to wake up and find out that you have an extra sense. Sighing, he looked over at Slinkman, who was still sound asleep on the couch. He looked so innocent...

Lumpus looked back at his reflection, tapping the mirror softly. And before his very eyes, the child Al turned to looked at him, tears still flowing passed poorly taped glasses that were also the victims of his father's beatings. Lumpus offered a reassuring smile, placing his hand on the mirror, whispering to the child. "Shhhh...it will be alright."

And with that, the child Al smiled, also placing his hand on the glass right where his adult counterpart's rested, and for a gloriously awkward minute, they silently admired the size differences of their hands. And Lumpus noticed, that how tough he really was. To see his childhood memories right in front of him reminded him that he has made it through life all by himself. And thinking of Slinkman...he found out that even though the slug was smaller than he was, he was still pretty strong and pushed on through life like a real soldier.

_"Congradulations, you have finally come in peace with your childhood memories. Take a moment to feel the difference within you from minutes ago to now." _The voice cooed softly, and finally giving up his battle on whether or not this was a dream, Lumpus sat silently. He felt...good. And feeling the large amount of weight from the grief and misery being lifted out of his mind and heart just made him feel...different. Like a whole new moose.

Reaching back, he found his neck, which was broken into a 90 degree angle, and letting his fingers traveling down he found the uncomfortable arch of his vertebra. It really amazed him on how your body takes onto your personality. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself, placing his hands on both sides of his spine, pushing back until he felt the amazingly comfortable _pop! _as his vertebra moved back into place. And he could feel all those years of back problems leaving him as he worked on his neck, feeling a hiss of pain as he felt the round ball of cartilage that rest as the joint on where the two parts of his neck connected snap, feeling the upper part of his spine returning back to normal, and the pain of medical problems ridding him forever. Taking a deep breath, he smiled, feeling strangely better now.

Maybe...he could make Slinkman better too. He looked back at his reflection who just smiled as a sign to urge him on, and getting up once again Lumpus returned to his previous spot next to Slinkman, taking the dozing slug into his arms, cradling him gently. Hearing Slinkman whimper caused his heart to sink, as he whispered softly to him. "Shhh...it's ok, I'm here, and I promise, I'll make sure that nothing hurts you ever again." he gave the slug's forehead a brief nuzzle, smiling as he saw the slug relax, sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I am so sorry I hurt you, Slinkman. I promise that I won't anymore, or I will punsish myself. you deserve the very best and nothing else, and I'll see to that." Lumpus purred, nuzzling him again.

Slinkman smiled, snuggling closer to the warm being that was holding him close. "I love you..."

"I know you do, and I'll make sure that no one will ever touch you cause you any pain."

Lumpus continued to rock the slug, hoping that the voice in his head will help him build up enough courage to actually admit it to Slinkman when he awakes.

----

well, that's chapter two. I know, it was a bit sci-fi, but good, right?


	3. daydream

Revealed

-------

Daydream

-------

Slinkman shifted slightly, letting out a soft murr. He hadn't really been asleep, but had his eyes closed and was enjoying the warmth of his partner. If he had been awake, he feared that Lumpus wouldn't be giving him this comfort and just push him away like he normally would. Taking a deep breath, he braved opening his eye, watching Lumpus look out the window before closing his eyes. He was probably watching the snow falling. It was hard to believe that christmas was almost here.

With a smile he snuggled closer, slipping off into a calm, peaceful state that most would specify as a daydream.

He imagined them both, laying under the stars like they did nights ago, smiling and snuggling and god it wouldn't be right if he hadn't thought it, kissing. Over the years he had developed feelings for the moose, but having no backbone (theoretically and literally) he just couldn't bring himself to admit it. and there was something that made him view these daydreams differently.

He was a hermaphrodite. Well, his species, more like it. And though it made his stomach turn when he thought about this, he couldn't help but imagine himself sitting there, eyes closed and with his hand resting on the define curve of his belly. There was no doubt that this could happen, so he just smiled as he thought of what would happen if they combined their traits together.

It was easiest to picture a son; a small moose with a camper's outfit on. He would have the same build as his moose father and would have the adventurous spirit of his slug one. (and though it probably won't be possible, Slinkman often imagined their child having a slug's tail)

With a grin Slinkman opened his eyes, blowing the moose a kiss before closing them once again, hoping that Lumpus wouldn't notice.

Today they were going to get a tree and decorate the cabin, so it gave the slug some time to plan on making his move.

---

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, for being that Christmas is drawing near things are getting pretty hectic, but I am hoping that I will update the next chapter soon, so please forgive me. and review please.


	4. from ordinary to not so ordinary

Chapter 4

-----

_an ordinary situation turns not so ordinary_

----

"Slinkman! SLINK-MAN!"

Lumpus, needless to say, was not in a good mood at the moment. After being lost in his thoughts a few days ago (He must've taken one chill pill too many) and finding out that he was in love with his assistant, he was anything but happy. And now to make things worse he had a bunch of bills to pay, the ceiling fan above his head just blew out one of it's lights, and probably the worst was that now he had to try to avoid thinking something dirty whenever he saw the slug. What fun.

And, as usual, Slinkman pranced into the room with what looked like a worried face. Probably he was just trying to cover up being irritated. "You called...sir?" he said nonchalantly. Lumpus nodded, pointing to the broken light above his head. Slinkman pondered for a second, before racing out the door to the shack in the back of their shared cabin to get a ladder. Lumpus watched him leave, stroking his temple. It was hard to remain cool, since every waking minute your brain was busy pumping out dirty pictures.

"God...I know you're testing me here," the moosed mumbled, "But you gotta know...I'm just a C student."

Before he could blink Slinkman was back, unfolding the latter. "Um, sir? Can I ask you to hold this for me? You know, to keep it sturdy?" Lumpus knew deep in his gut that something was going to happen next that would make his mind squeal with joy and process something he would regret sooner or later. But nevertheless he merely nodded, getting behind the slug and holding both sides of the latter as the slug started to climb.

Lumpus regreted looking up at him. Slinkman's tail was partially lifted, as always, but it showed a nice view of his rump. He never knew the slug had such a nice, firm bottom...

Lumpus mentally kicked himself at the thought. _"Gah! No,no, no! you perverted old moose!"_

He decided that it was best to just look down until Slinkman was finished, feeling the latter shake as Slinkman descended. However, he missed the last step and tripped, yelping as he fell off the later, being hit in the head with the used light bulb and landed...right on Lumpus.

_"Thank you so much for you test, God."_

Face to face, chest to chest, tail to tail.

It would have been easy to laugh and merely get off, but there was something that prevented them from doing so. For a few minutes they just stared wide-eyed at eachother, blushing furiously.

It seems that their hearts weren't the only thing reacting to this.

A wave of fear rushed over Lumpus, as he shoved Slinkman (none too gently) off of him and ran upstairs into his room, wondering what in the world just happened to him.

A floor beneath him Slinkman sat, mind racing and heart pumping as he too thought and pondered about the ordeal, feeling strangely...disappointed that they had to move.

-----

ok, here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long.

R&R please.


	5. confronting him

_**Sorry it took so long, guys. anyways, here's the next chapter. And thank you for pulling along with me. I appreciate it.**_

-----------

The floorboards where echoing softly under the weight of haste footsteps, as Lumpus paced the floor for what seemed like hours. It wasn't a surprise that the poor wood flooring was showing a long line of wear in it do to the constant pacing. The moose grumbled to himself, hitting his cheek constantly, as if he were trying, but not succeeding from getting out of his thoughts. It was pitiful. He was trapped in his own emotions, being constantly attacked as if he were prey to a vicious animal, never escaping for a short period of time before it catches up once more to tear at his heart with merciless fangs.

"You goddamn coward!" he yelled at himself in the mirror, feeling utterly disgusted. How could he be so sensitive? What the hell was wrong with him? A moose of his status (which wasn't that high up on the business pyramid, in Hoo-ha's point of view) shouldn't have no problem in encountering his associates with an iron fist, let alone little Slinkman and.

Slinkman...

"I'm sorry..." he said to his reflection, as flecks of sadness apeared in those deep, onyx eyes. He had to tell Slinkman soon...before his heart would explode from it's prison of stress.He sighed, looking at his bedroom door, facing a mental debate with himself on whether or not he should go and confront Slinkman right now, or wait until a...erhem...certain part of his body to relax before going back downstairs.

_"I have to tell him," _he thought to himself, looking at the picture of them on his desk. It was back then when they themselves were in camp, making peace signs with their figners with one arm wrapped around their shoulders. The good ole' days. _"My mind is made up. I'm telling him now, and nothing is going to stop me! NOTHING!" _

In an instant the door was blown open as he rushed down the stairs, past the living room and into his office, to find that the slug wasn't there. "Wha? Where is he? couldn't have gone too far..." he thought, before migrating up the stairs to visit Slinkman's room. The old oak door creaked open, as a sneaky eye peeked in, but found the slug's absence the same. "Where in the hoo-ha is he? I haven't been gone that long, have I?" he asked himself, scratching a temple.

That's when he saw the journal.

_"It's Slinkman's journal. I wonder if it has any hints on him if he like me...so that I won't go embarrassing myself when I tell him that I love him, like parents day..." _he seethed at the thought, finding a reason to hate that damned monkey even more. Furry fingers gently reached toward the sacred book, as if he were dealing with a wild animal, but the little guy that sits on his shoulder stopped him. _"What am I thinking? This is Slinkman's private thoughts!" _ He withdrew his hand, thinking for a second. _"What can of cold, heartless person would dare to invade such a private book?" _the fingers suddenly were tearing through the pages of the book, a devious grin on his face. "I would!" he cackled. After all, he's done it once before, so why not dive in again?

He thumbed through the pages with haste, avoiding all of the dull comments and entries in favor to find the "juicy" stuff that sparked his interest. He skipped to the last few entries, since maybe that would be a clue for him.He stopped at the entry stamped with the current date at the top, mumbling under his breath as he read the haste writing of his partner:

_July 24,_

_Today of course was unusual. But with working at Camp Kidney with Lumpus, since when is any day to be considered normal? There shouldn't even be the word normal, since it's no such thing as normal. Everything, and everday is unique._

_Unique...now that's a strong word that I can use with me in everyday adventures, such as the lightbulb incident that happened about twenty minutes ago. Perhaps it was fate that brought us together, quite literally actually, seeing as I was ontop of him just seconds later. It felt strange to me, actually, being up on a ladder one second and then laying in a lude position ontop of your boss the next, it made me wonder if God was toying with me. Heh, he sure has a sense of humor, God does._

_Although it was frightfully embarrassing it felt sort of...right. I can't really explain the feeling I got when I looked into those striking onyx eyes but I knew that I really didn't care that I was there in that weird pose. It's funny really, since I could slap myself over and over for even having the nerve to dare myself to dream those dreams at night, with Lumpus ontop of me, holding my unclothed body in his strong arms as we bathed in the sweet afterglow of heavenly sex._

_Ok, now I just think I'm spoiling my thoughts with the dreams of us. But why him, I wonder? Why did I have to fall for such a crotchety old moose? Well, let's just say that I'm the only one who can see the love caged within him._

Lumpus' felt his jaw drop. So Slinkman does...Oh, boy. Well, now it was going to get easier for him, now knowing that at least Slinkman won't stare at him like a deer in headlights when he admitted. But there was one more thing that he needed to know before getting this off his chest: where in the bugger was Slinkman?

"Sir?"

The moose froze.

Slinkman stood at his door, looking shocked that Lumpus was thumbing through his diary. The sight of it made him steam. "Lumpus! How could you!" The slug fumed. After all, Lumpus had looked through his diary numerous times, but this was the second time getting caught. And after the incident downstairs He wasn't going to just sit down without a fight. "I can't believe you are digging through my private thoughts!" he growled, fear suddenly going through him as he hoped that Lumpus didn't read the entry he thought he just read. "You didn't."

Lumpus felt that he wasn't going to get out of the hole of trouble he was already in by lying, so he just admitted it. "I did."

It felt as though time had stopped, with no one saying a word. Lumpus just watched Slinkman with ashamed eyes, as the slug just stood there, feeling like a big idiot now that his boss knew his secret. Before Lumpus could apologize the slug turned and ran out of the room, face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Slinkman! Wait!"

scene change

The murky waves of Leaky Lake washed at Slinkman's feet as he sat on the shores, curled upright in a fetal position, his face buried in his arms, which rested on his knees. Damn Lumpus...the old moose just coouldn't keep is fat nose out of his business! Sigh...Like that mattered right now.

"Slinkman?"

The slug tensed, but didn't move other than that. "Just go away, Al."

Lumpus knew that something wasn't right here. Since when did slinkman resort to calling him Al? "Slinkman, I'm sorry..." He hoped hat it would work, even though he knew that it might not. Taking a seat next to the stressed slug, Lumpus waited patiently for his answer. When none followed, he continued, tugging at his collar nervously."Slinkman, please, just listen to me-"

"Since when do you listen to me?" the slug spat back with venom in his tone. "So why should I listen to you?"

The moose recoiled, wondering maybe that this wasn't such a good idea after all to be snooping in Slinkman's things. "Well, if you'd just let me explain, than maybe you can reconsider-"

But once again he was pushed back by another wave of fury. "You treat me like a pile of crap all these years, and now you want to explain your "feelings"?" Lumpus could see his reflection burning in his partner's eyes. Definitely not a good idea after all.

"Please, Slinkman! Just listen! I do care about you, I really do! It's just that everything around me is what's making me and my life a living hell." He closed his eyes, opening one of them to look at theslug with melancholy reflecting in his eyes. Slinkman stopped tensing up, seeing those eyes once again, daring himself to continue to listen."You...do?" his eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. Either that or Lumpus thought he was going crazy. No, it was definitely his eyes.

Now, comfortable or not, it was time to move in for the kill.

"Yes, I do. The truth is, that I don't want you to leave me, please, never leave me Slinkman! I need you here with me, by my side. Who knows what disaster hole this place would be if you weren't here! It is the first time I realize, after all these years, just by reading your feelings in that book, that I love you. So much."

----------

**Squee! finally it's updated. sorry it took so long, guys. anyway, I hope it pleases and yes, Lumpus might have gone a little ooc during the beach scene... :P**


	6. what to do?

Chapter Six

--------------------

Slinkman was in a complete state of shock. It wasn't at all surprising that he would be like this, considering that he wasn't an idiot and could easily figure out why Lumpus' behavior has been changing over the last few days. He knew it was true. He could tell just by looking past the glass lenses into those dark onyx eyes. Normally Lumpus was such a master of the art of shutting out his emotions except his overall sourpuss side, but now he just didn't seem to care.

The moose scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So...yeah...That's about it."

Although Slinkman wasn't paying attention to his boss talking now. The organ in his chest was currently thumping like rolling thunder, clouded in a managery of emotions. He took a second to clutch at his heart. Just to make sure that he wasn't about to undergo something serious like a heart attack. This made the moose flip.

"OhmygodSlinkmanareyouok?" he said in such a fast tone that it took Slinkman a few seconds to try to understand the words. "I'm fine?" he responded, his look was one of genuine confusion at Lumpus' words. This seemed to calm his partner down a bit, but he was still looming over the slug, looking him over very carefully just to make sure.

"Why are you so protective and caring all of the sudden?" Slinkman joked, since he already knew the answer. He saw the Scoutmaster's shoulders tense for a second, as he looked down at his shoes as though he were a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Look, Slinkman, I-"

"There's no need to apologise."

Lumpus' ears perked up. He couldn't read the expression on his friend's face; he looked both happy, yet crestfallen and hurt. That normally wasn't a good combination. To see the joy in Slinkman's eyes melt into one of anger and pain within seconds, he knew that he must have gone too far.

The next thing Lumpus felt was a hard shove to the chest, sending him tripping over his heels and landing on his back in the soft, moist sand. Slinkman was panting, as if he had jogged 20 miles. Apparently it had taken all of his energy just to push the bigger animal onto the ground.

"I'm flattered, but why should I accept your love? You have been nothing but a pain in my arse for the last five years, barking and whining like a little kid while forcing me to break my back countless times a day keeping the camp in order while you lounge about and moan about how sad your life is. I am NOT your bitch anymore!"

Lumpus felt the guilt wash over him in a flurry. He was right. Why confess now? It was too late, but yet, he had the smallest doubt that this would happen. It was true, so why tell him that he loved the slug, when he was working him to the bone and treating him like a slave all these years...

Slinkman saw the look of guilt and sorrow in his friend's eyes, his expression softening as he held out his hand to him. "I-I'm sorry. For five years I wanted to say that..." he rubbed the back of his neck, nearly getting yanked forward by Lumpus' weight as he pulled on him to get up. He wasn't as young as he used to be. it was Slinkman's turn to feel guilty now. It was true that he loved Lumpus, but still...why would he love him? After being abused for a long time, he'd expect that he was going to fall for one of the Acorn Flats' girls rather than him, but you mustn't judge on just what you assume.

"I'm sorry." two voices melded together as they looked into each other's eyes, as if pleading softly for the other to understand.

A few seconds to follow two sets of arms, one furry, one slick, had wrapped themselves around the two bodies in a comfort lock, as if melding them together. Slinkman's eyes shifted, seeing if they were going to be spotted by any of the campers. Doubting. One is that it was close to midnight, and two they were too far out on the lakeside to even be spotted. If word of yin and yang actually hugging were to reach the campers, then he was going to live in jeopardy with his reputation for awhile.

He felt a strong hand slip down his back, stroking it gently.

He looked up, seeing the Lumpus had his eyes closed, currently focused on the matter of making Slinkman feel content. That's what lovers do. But were they to be considered lovers now? Standing there, hugging under the moon's gaze? Slinkman hadn't returned his confession; those three little words that could possibly change their lives possibly forever. Might as well get it over now. If his nervousness was kept under control.

"I-I..." the slug stammered. The moose's eyes opened once again, not speaking but expressed his words in actions, tightening his grip slightly, silently daring the slug to continue. Slinkman chickened out. He wasn't quite ready yet. "let's go inside. it's getting chilly out here."

Lumpus felt a bit crestfallen, but nodded as he unexpectedly scooped Slinkman up in his arms and carried him to the cabin. He stopped when he entered his bedroom. Slinkman wondered why he was in Lumpus' quarters, but loosened up whe he saw Lumpus move over to his dresser and take a cloth and took his glasses off, wiping tthem clean. The foam of the lake had gathered mist on his lenses. "That's much better." he said in his rare happy tone, before going back over to Slinkman and sitting down next to him. "I know you have something to say.' he said in a joking manner, but his face was void of amusement.

Slinkman twiddled his fingers. "Ok...I...I..." he started to stammer. Why did this have to be so dificult?

Lumpus leaned forward, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ok, I admit it, I love you too."

A smile crept across the moose's lips, as he gathered the slug once again in his arms. He nuzzled and cuddled the slug gently, actually happy for once in his life. Jane was hot as hell, but she was very oblivious and not as understanding on his feelings as well as Slinkman was. When the slug turned to say something else to Lumpus, he was in for quite a surprise.

The moose's lips were pressed gently against his own.

A small spark started there, running through their bodies each second as the kissed progressed, and soon the two were closely compacted to each other, going in a state of a mouth war. If Slinkman could have explained what he was feeling as the night moved on, it would be...

_Heaven._

----------

He woke up a few hours later, yawning as he glanced at the clock. 4:23 am. His head was spinning and his waist done was in strange light pain. When he finally adjusted to being awake once again he found himself in Lumpus' bed, unclothed, and with his dozing boss pressed close to him, his hand on Slinkman's shoulder. The slug tried to shift, gasping softly when he realized they were...stuck together.

There was going to be an interesting morning following this.

Although he just shrugged and rest his head on his newfound lover's shoulder. He new that it was slightly wrong, but it felt...so right.


	7. Slinkman's dream

Slinkman's Dream

--------------

Slinkman slept quite peaceful that night. It was an odd change from what he was used to: Tossing and turning like a fish on land, pillow over his face and in contorted in other odd positions in pretty much every other wrestless night he's endured so far. But right now...was just so peaceful. Lumpus was acting like a second blanket and pillow for the slug, as he snuggled his face and smaller body into the bare torso of his boss...or lover, so to speak now.

He didn't question how this all happened or why, since sometimes you have to just sit back and wait for whatever life throws at you. But it still made him wonder: Why Lumpus? Surely, if this had been any other time in the past, he would have rather kissed a toad covered in dung than be around Lumpus one more aching minute, but all of that negative hostility that he used to let off just slipped away now.

The past is permanently set in stone, and the future is blooming.

At ease now, he slipped back off for about the third time that night, falling prisoner to his bubbling mind and it's fancies.

_--------------------_

_The view was beautiful from the mountain top. The air was not too cool and the atmosphere was perfect for watching the stars.Slinkman loved stargazing. And so did Lumpus. They were laying on a small patch of grass while watching a meteor shower, laying closer than usual but didn't mind. Slinkman sighed contently, closing his eyes._

_Lumpus reached over to stroke his partner's hand with his own, his eyes still fixed on the stars above. An aurora was starting to show right above their heads on that lone peak, dancing gently throw the glittered black sky in tune with the wind's breathing and the wolven songs._

_"Oh, this is wonderful." The slug breathed. "And what a beautiful place to be too. It's a shame though. This place hasn't snowed in years." _

_Lumpus merely nodded, before looking over at him, his mind seemingly occupied right now as he was focused on the delights around them. The crickets were playing their symphony, owls were watching wisely from their alpine perches, the grass dancing beneath their fingers to the wind's beat._

_And suddenly, as fast as his eyes could blink, the moose had captured him in his arms, the warmth was intoxicating and the fur so soft. He let out a primitive grunt to the world around him, icy mist drifting from his mouth and escaping into the night. The moose leaned forward, ears flicking back once their lips pressed together, and an undescribing spark happened right there and had ripped through their bodies. Slinkman just couldn't seperate himself now from Lumpus. That spark from that lone kiss had glued them together. It was the spark of currents, magnets. North and South, yin and yang, darkness and light, two very different beings with different backgrounds and views were now joined in this simple state of bliss._

_Opposites really do attract._

_Within minutes their bodies and beings had joined in with the symphony of the night, and it wasn't until after their little escapade that the heavens above decide to give a simple gift to the mortals below._

_Slinkman pulled away from the kiss, which had deepened dramatically within the last few minutes, to look up at the sky. It was beautiful. Auroras and stars, and now..._

_"Snow." he said breathlessly, holding out his hand to catch the tiny flakes._

_"The first snow in years..." Lumpus breathed back in return, his tone and personality was one of impossibility to Slinkman: Calm, mellow, and understanding._

_But it was only a dream._

_Maybe reality will change a bit as well, as the snow arriving on that lone peak._

---------------------------------

**sorry for the long time to update. Summer fever got ahold of me :) yeah, and sorry I didn't make it long for some of you, but keep in mind that I do my best to please my readers.**

**read and review please, and I will post what Lumpus' dream was in the next chapter.**


	8. Lumpus' Nightmare

Lumpus' Dream

----------

While Slinkman was having a dream, Algonquin was having a nightmare. Even in sleep his worrying mind wasn't at ease. What if the campers find out and tell their mother's, and have the camp sued for anudulterad gayness to their growing minds? What if Hoo-ha finds out? Oh no...please not that...

Hoo-ha was a man that went strictly by the rules and will break anyone to make sure that they will follow the codes of Camp Conduct. He just wished that he knew what type of 'break' that he meant... The last thing he wanted to do was put the two of them in danger, and what he feared too was how to explain his sudden change in behavior to the Commander if he didn't find out...After all, it was down-right impossible to change from a crotchety, sour moose into a hopeless romantic crotchety moose overnight. And even if it were possible it would be deemed impossible to the skeptic's eye.

And when he finally sunk deeper into slumber to hit the actual realm of dreaming, his dreams were not too pleasent either.

_Hoo-ha had Slinkman in his arms, who was flailing and kicking to try and break free. Lumpus was only a few feet away, battering heads with the commander in a yelling fight. While Lumpus had his temper, the ox had his rules, barking at the distressed moose that he has broken a huge park rule and therefore must suffer the consequences._

_That was assinine to him. He is going to be punished just for loving someone? Sicne when did caring for someone have so many rules? __**The person must be in your age limit, you have to like the same gender or people will consider you a freak of society... **__it drove him nuts with these rules!_

_Someone caught him from behind and started to drag him into the back on an asylum truck. Hoo-ha smirked evilly at the moose, still holding the traumatized slug in his arms. Lumpus tried calling out to Slinkman, but his voice was blocked off as the door closed. He looked out the bars just in time to see the camp starting to shrink in the distance, with the ox hauling his assistant off to the cabin. What was he going to do with him?_

Lumpus awoke in a cold sweat, panting as he tried to shake out the vile images of Hoo-ha abusing Slinkman in his mind. He looked over at his partner, who was still dozing next to him. Thank god it was a dream. Just a nightmare. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind to tell him that it would all be too real if this happened in the future.

-----------------------------

here you go, the next chapter. I know it's not long but DEAL WITH IT.

Writing something is a lot harder than it looks, and if you think that you are so superior, than write something yourself. I have been sick, visiting family, going to school for registration and spending time with my friends this summer, so I'M SORRY if I can't update fast enough for you people.

And thank you for the nice people who have commented nicely on me. 453, Horbit and Decatora get cookies:3


	9. the sitdown

Hoo-Ha!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

There as no doubt about it; the sour old ox had found out. It was against camping regulations by the Board of Outdoor Conservation Projects (BOCP for short) to allow anything violent, sexual, innuendous or, in this case, something that stood in the lines of Homosexuality for the fear of a lawsuit coming from concerned parents...

Slinkman had his eyes ducked, twiddling his thumbs nervously under the lone light that shone on them in that darkened room. Lumpus was next to him, absentmindedly taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the bandana on his neck; he had been doing that for the last ten minutes. Hoo-ha was on the opposite side of the desk, pacing back and forth while mumbling obscene thoughts under his breath. In the shadows behind him were four other silhuottes, each different in frame from the next.

The first was a plump creature, 'her' two eyes a different color from it's twin, squatting down on a worn office chair that gave sharp squeeks everytime it's host would shift. Next to the first creature there was a second, tall and slender, humming a small tune to himself to steady his nerves. A large, bulbous hat topped his head, giving the shape of what looked like Broccoli in the dim light. The third and fourth guests were outsiders; one was gruff just like the first and was playing with her tusks, the other applying make-up and straightening her hat.

Slinkman glanced to his lover for some sort of comfort, but knew better; times like this would turn his boss into a big, snivelling baby.

Lumpus merely shrugged before his train of thought was cut off by the higher in command.

"Do you know what you are doing?" the ox slammed his hands on the table, causing the others in the room to jump in their spots. Lumpus had enough courage to dumbly reply: "Erh, sitting here?" he chuckled nervously, but halted at the harsh gaze the other was giving. "This is strict violation of the code you two had made an oath upon when working here!" he snarled, leaning forward to get into the moose's face. Slinkman gulped, drawing his hands off the table, in fear that Hoo-ha would smash them if he raised one in question.

The audience behind Hoo-ha didn't say anything, but just watched in silence at the scene before them, everynow and then leaning over to whisper to another or to shake their heads in dissaproval. Slinkman gulped, before stepping up to the challange; Lumpus was not going to be a big help here, so he had to do this alone. "Sir, I don't see what the problem here is-"

"Problem?! Do you want the scouts to believe that kissing and groping another boy is alright in this day in age of prejudice?"

"Homophobe..." Lumpus grumbled under his breath.

"And what would it matter as to what they see?" Slinkman interjected, after placing his hand on the moose's mouth. "Sir, nothing is right anymore. Don't you want your staff to be happy and comfortable in their environment-"

But Hoo-Ha wasn't having any of it. "No, I am not allowing this."

It was about time that one of the shadows had spoken up. "Boss, aren't you taking this a little seriously?" Judging by the voice it had to be that crazy hippy chef. The ox turned to glare at him, which caused the other to shut up. Lumpus was focusing on the light above them, noting the patterns on which it flickered. A good time lapse of about 4 seconds in the dark would surely be good enough to high-tail it out of here with Slinkman in tow...

But it would be another minutes before that would happen.

"Lazlo, what is happening now?"

"I'm not sure, Raj...they seem to be in trouble." Lazlo interjected, currently peeping through the small gap in the blinds at the scene inside. The presence of Hoo-ha on the camp was generally not a good sign, and the lack of their scoutmaster's presence was also quite nerving. "Heavy..." Clam grumbled, buckling slightly under his friend's weight.

Lazlo ignored him for a moment, watching Hoo-ha continuing his pacing back and forht, everynow and then slamming his fists to the table with a reddened face. The words were muffled, but judging by Lumpus and Slinkman's faces during the reaction, the meeting was not going well.

"About time this dump gets taken care of..." Edward grumbled, leaning against the cabin with his arms crossed. Chip and Skip were next to him, laughing about something not important, oblivious to what was happening inside. A giant thud resounding against the wood knocked the campers out of their states; Lazlo tumbled off of Raj and accidentally kicked the rhino in the face, Edward jumped sank to his knees and covered his head, and the dung beetles...still oblivious, but instead looked up the the sky, expecting a storm.

For a moment, everyone, on both side of the barrier were silent. On the inside, the four sillhouttes were now clumped together, as were Lumpus and Slinkman, all were looking at the chair that now lay in pieces against the wall. Hoo-ha was pissed. Whatever was muffled had ended in an arguement. "That's it...Algonquin G. Lumpus, you are hereby stripped of your title, and banned from any outdoor program!" Lumpus paled slightly, but didn't looked too crestfallen. "And you," the ox pointed to Slinkman, "I need a new whipping boy." the slug trembled slightly, sinking back into his seat.

"Well, anything you want to say?"

The two didn't dare to speak. This was it. It was all over, they were dead meat.


End file.
